It's My Life
by Invicta
Summary: Oneshot. The team ends a case and, as always, actions speak louder than any words...and courage is just fear that has said its prayers. General team fic. RnR please, folks.


**Author's Note - **Music Prompt: _"Better stand tall when they're calling you out. Don't bend, don't break, baby don't back down." It's My Life, Bon Jovi_**.**

Please DO feed the writer, he likes fresh pasta and chocolate. In a bind, he can survive on the reviews of lovely readers.

**

* * *

**

They all watched as she walked towards the house, arms away from her sides, palms out, no resistance. It was her way; offering herself to save others. Hotch and Rossi stood nervously around a laptop, one eye on the feeds from several SWAT officers positioned to cover the house. Reid was chattering desperately to Garcia, trying to find the last link that would solve the puzzle that was this case. Morgan waited, hand resting on his unbuttoned holster, fingers twitching, as his eyes followed her slow path.

The State Troopers ducked for cover as gunfire erupted from the front window.

SSA Emily Prentiss fell as multiple rounds hit her torso and pushed her back, her head bouncing forcefully on the concrete.

Morgan was the first to race past Emily, firing as he took up a covering position behind a small wall that enclosed the front yard; brick dust flew up in his face from the returned fire. Hotch was the first to join him, taking up a similar position at Morgan's back - he glanced behind to see Emily still down and gave a sharp nod.

"Now, Morgan!"

Rossi saw Hotch's signal and ran for Emily. He fell to his knees as Morgan and Hotch rose above the wall to protect him with a hail of bullets. He grabbed the straps of the Kevlar jacket and began to drag his fallen comrade. He felt the whistle of a bullet around his head and instinctively shielded Emily. Hotch and Morgan were reloading, then resumed their cover fire; Rossi hooked an arm under Emily's shoulders and heaved, the process made easier as Reid slid an arm under her knees as he joined the effort. A tight smile and a curt nod was the only exchange between the two men.

Hotch and Morgan retreated as Rossi and Reid began to move with more speed. The four men instinctively forming a barrier between the prostrate Emily and the chaos of a SWAT assault on the house.

A small groan snapped their attention back to Emily.

"Sonofa-What the hell happened?"

Morgan responded before anyone else had the chance, "You fainted." He deadpanned.

Emily pushed herself up on her elbows and stared at him, then the others, before returning to Morgan with a scowl, "No!"

Rossi suppressed a smirk as he walked off towards their SUV. Reid smiled enigmatically, before quickly following as he realised that he had dropped his cellphone without hanging up on Garcia. Hotch and Morgan both extended a hand to pull Emily up and steadied her as she stumbled.

"No arguments. Hospital." Hotch warned, pointing a finger to make his point. He left Emily to Morgan's care as he made a beeline for the SWAT leader.

"You okay, Prentiss?" Morgan asked, turning serious.

Emily studied his face and smiled softly, "I _so_ didn't faint."

Morgan returned the smile and then his face broke out into a grin.

"We'll show you the SWAT feeds on the plane. Took a dive straight into the sidewalk...I'd give it a 6.8 - you need to work the landing..." Morgan wrapped one arm firmly around Emily's waist and he held the other in front for her to hold as he manoeuvred her towards a paramedic.

Emily tightened her grip on his arm and leaned more of her weight on him as they passed back in front of the house.

"Jeez..." She muttered, looking around. As the violence became apparent, she watched her team, busy working the scene. She gratefully sat at the rear of an ambulance and her eyes sought out Morgan, who was still hovering. "Thank you."

He frowned slightly and shrugged one shoulder. "Just another day."

Emily barked a short laugh as she took another look at the bullet riddled house and its front yard. She winced as the medic removed her vest and poked at the large bruises forming on her ribs.

"Yeah. Another day."


End file.
